Feliz dia de las madres, Perla
by MexicanJewelOdst
Summary: Perla se ha ido y Blu esta acargo de sus 3 hijos ahora, pero en el camino Blu se percata de que para cuando regrese Perla llegaria en una fecha muy especial, pero no sabe que regalarle. Absolutamente para todo publico Disfruten. P.D: Perdon por si encuentran uno o 2 errores porque se me pasaron corregirlos. DISCULPAS.


"**FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES, PERLA"**

…

Bueno aquí no tengo ninguna restricción, es absolutamente para todo el público. Solo lo único que debo de decir es que disfruten del fic.

…

Era una fresca noche en Rio de janeiro, y una familia de guacamayos azules de spix descansaba en una pequeña casa de madera, los 4 integrantes descansaban en única cama, los 4 optaron por dormir juntos debido a la brisa fresca que entraba a su casa, los niños ya estaban dormidos gracias al calor de su querido padre, mientras que el macho padre seguía despierto, no podía dormir el solo pensaba que le faltaba algo muy especial alado, el sencillamente no podía dormir sin aquella ave a su lado, esa ave junto con sus 3 hijos lo eran todo en esta vida, el sacrificaría todo con tal de que su familia nunca les pasara nada, el por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, como porque no puede dormir sin que Perla este ahí, o como porque hará frio en Brasil y mas en mayo, pero las mas importante, porque no puede dormir sino esta Perla, quizás las respuesta es bastante sencilla, Blu ama tanto a Perla que les difícil dormir si ella no está, claro está que estos 2 tienen un amor enorme, se aman tanto que no es fácil separarse ni si quiera por unas horas, pero Blu solo pensaba en ella.

"_Oh Perla, como te extraño, te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir, vamos Blu aguanta solo faltan 2 días para que ella regrese, cuando eso pase podrás festejarle su gran día" – _pensó Blu mientras agarraba una pequeña foto de ella –

Finalmente después de unos cuantos minutos, Blu pudo conciliar el sueño y se quedo dormido.

…

**A la mañana siguiente…**

…

El sol estaba saliendo y los primeros rayos salían del horizonte, esto hacia que se calentara el ambiente después del viento frio que hizo en la noche.

El sol le daba en la cara a Blu, lo que hizo que se despertara, antes de despertarse Blu abrazaba con mucho cariño a sus 3 hijos, quizá en remplazo de su esposa.

"Oh, pero que bien me siento" – murmuro Blu con un pequeño bostezo – "Ah, pero sigo extrañando a Perla, pero bueno ay que ver el lado positivo, quizás… pueda hacer algunas cosas que ella no me deja hacer cuando esta"

Entonces a Blu se le ocurrió una idea, y de paso sorprender a sus 3 hijos.

"Bueno… iré hacer unos panqueques eso Perla no me lo deja hacer cuando ella esta" – dijo Blu que de inmediato se fue hacer sus panqueques –

Blu se fue hacer su desayuno para sorprender a sus hijos, pues Perla le prohibió volver a consumir alimentos de origen humano, pues ella solo quiere frutas. Después de un rato se despertaron los niños.

Bia fue la primera en despertar, pues así como su padre tiene una pequeña costumbre en despertar temprano.

"Ah, buenos días a todos" – dijo ella con un leve bostezo – "Bueno… creo que soy la única en despertar… como siempre"

Bia se levanto y se fue a arreglar, salió de su casa y bajo a las raíces de su árbol, en la base del árbol había un pequeña tubería que suministraba agua a la familia de guacamayos azules. Entonces Bia mojo su delicado rostro y se remojo las plumas de su cabeza, lo que vendría siendo como lavarse el pelo, finalmente seco su tierna e infantil cabeza con una suave hoja de una planta.

Bia una vez arreglada volvió a su hogar a ver si sus hermanos habían despertado, pero como era de esperarse ellos seguían dormidos.

"Bah, no importa creo que mejor leo un libro y espero a que despierten" – dijo ella quien opto por buscar un libro que leer –

Pero de repente también se dio cuenta de que su padre no estaba.

"Bah, tampoco mi papi esta aquí… creo que fue a buscar el desayuno, pero yo mejor la espero aquí"

…

Mientras tanto con Blu…

…

"Oh vaya, espero a que los chiquillos les encante volver a revivir los viejos tiempos" – dijo Blu quien sostenía una pequeña charola con el desayuno – "No quiero ni imaginar sus caras cuando vean el desayuno"

Blu una vez que ordeno todo en la charola tomo el vuelo de regreso a su hogar, el cuidadosamente salió por una pequeña abertura que estaba en la ventana de la cocina, especialmente diseñada para que ellos entraran y salieran sin ningún problema.

Blu solo tardo unos segundos en llegar a la casa, e igual de cuidadoso descendió en la base de su casa para desayunar con sus hijos.

"Niños ya llegue" – dijo él con una sonrisa –

"Oh vaya, ya llego mi papi" – exclamo Bia contenta, dejando de leer su libro y yendo a saludar a su padre –

"Vengan les tengo una sorpresa" – dijo Blu –

"Buenos días papi" – llego Bia con una tierna sonrisa en su cara –

"Buenos días hija" – dijo Blu también con una sonrisa – "¿Como dormiste?"

"Bien papi, debo decir que gracias a ti dormí bien calientita" – dijo Bia muy tiernamente –

"Oh pues… je, que te puedo decir hija, ya sabes cómo soy yo" – dijo Blu un poco apenado – "Por cierto, te ves muy bonita"

"Oh… pues… muchas gracias papi" – respondió Bia un poco sonrojada –

"Y tus hermanos ¿Dónde están?"

"Siguen dormidos, como siempre yo fui la primera en despertar"

"Oh bueno… lastima, les iba a dar una sorpresa" – dijo Blu mientras sostenía la charola detrás del –

"¡SORPRESA! Genial adoro las sorpresas, y… ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?" – pregunto Bia muy entusiasmada de saberlo"

"Pues… como veras tu mama no está aquí, ¿verdad?"

"No" – contesto ella –

"Ok… como ella no está… supuse que podríamos hacer unas cuantas cosas que ella no nos deja hacer"

"¿A si?" ¿Cómo cuales? – pregunto ella –

"Muy bien te diré… solo si prometes no decirle nada a tu madre cuando ella llegue ¿de acuerdo?"

"Muy bien, prometo no decirle nada a mami cuando ella regrese" – dijo ella alzando el ala en señal de promesa, bueno al menos ella eso cree –

"Ok… mas te vale no traicionarme jovencita, ¿entendido?" – Dijo Blu sospechando un poco de la confianza de su hija –

"Si papi, entendido"

Finalmente firmaron su acuerdo con un apretón de garras, después se dieron un tierno abrazo, pues ya saben no falta el amor padre hijo o hija, Blu en esta semana había convivido mucho con sus hijos y lo disfrutaba mucho, jugaban mucho, paseaban por la selva, leían cuentos, e incluso iban a bailar al club de Nico y Pedro. Sin duda en esta semana habían pasado muchas aventuras, juntos.

"Sabes papi… ya vi tu sorpresa" – dijo Bia descubriendo el regalo –

"Ya me imaginaba hija… que te parece si despertamos a tus hermanos y almorzamos juntos" – dijo él mientras agarraba nuevamente la charola –

"!SI¡ me parce buena idea papi" – contesto ella emocionadamente –

Blu agarro de la ala a Bia y fueron directo a la habitación a despertar a los demás, entraron a la habitación y como era de esperarse seguían dormidos, Blu los movió para que despertaran, y así lo hicieron, despertaron entre largos bostezos y una gran estirada de alas, luego Blu les ordeno que se asearan y limpiaran el cuarto para que pudieran almorzar tranquilamente.

Una vez terminaron se sentaron tranquilamente a disfrutar un almuerzo que no sea fruta, je creo que la primera en 1 mes y medio, mientras comían su almuerzo decidieron conversar un rato.

"Oye papi ¿no extrañas a mami?" – pregunto Carla mientras consumía su almuerzo –

Eso a Blu le llego al corazón…

"(Pequeño suspiro) Ah, no cabe la menor duda niños" – contesto un poco triste – "Yo amo a su madre, no puedo explicarles cuanto… porque la verdad no tengo una cifra, ustedes y su madre es lo que más adoro en el mundo, nadie me va a dar la felicidad que ustedes me están dando y me darán por siempre" dijo Blu a quien ya le empezaban a salir unas lagrimas – "Con esto les digo todo… ni la joya más hermosa… ni toda la comida humana… ni todas las consolas de Xbox… ni todas la selvas del mundo, harían que yo cambiara a su madre, me siento muy orgulloso de ella, para mi… Perla ha hecho que mi vida cambiara muy radicalmente, nunca pensé ser tan feliz a lado de ella" – termino Blu mostrando una sonrisa acompañado de unas cuantas lagrimas –

"Ah, pues… lo siento mucho papi, creo que no fue buena idea haberte recordado a mami" – dijo Carla muy apenada –

"No, no se preocupen su madre es muy especial para mí, si ustedes no me hubieran recordado, yo lo hubiera hecho, tarde o temprano" – dijo el limpiándose la lagrimas. Al parecer a Carla y Bia tenían las amables intenciones de apoyar a su padre en un momento un poco difícil, a excepción de Tiago que al parecer nunca puso atención a lo que su padre decía.

"(Eructo) Ah, pero que buen almuerzo" – dijo Tiago ignorantemente, mientras ponía sus garras en la mesa –

"Jovencito que clase de modales son esos" – dijo Blu quien rápidamente impuso autoridad como padre –

"Ups, lo siento papi, solamente me deje llevar" – dijo el buscando una excusa –

"Mira hijo, se que tu madre no está aquí, pero mi deber como padre es educarlos de la mejor forma posible" – dijo él un poco deprimido –

"Lo siento papa, yo… no se… que decir" – dijo Tiago que se levanto de la mesa, al parecer salió de su ignorancia y entro en razón con lo que estaba pasando –

"No te preocupes, yo sé que no fue tu intención, luego yo también me dejo llevar y cometo errores como el tuyo" – dijo el levantándose e intentando el mismo darse confianza –

"Em, papi no te sientas triste, que tal si hacemos algo para olvidar lo que paso" – recomendó Bia –

"Si… me parece buena idea, igual ya me siento mejor, pero creo que es buena idea, pero antes limpiemos la cocina, no querrán dejarla así ¿o sí?"

"Pues todos creemos que no, igualmente mama nos regañaría si dejamos la cocina así" – dijo Tiago quien ya se encontraba recogiendo los trastes sucios –

"!Vaya¡ eso no me lo esperaba" – Bia se sorprendió al oír a Tiago decir eso – "¿Te sientes bien?"

"¿Qué? Es raro que yo diga algo amable ¿o qué?"

"Pues… si tu nunca eres así"

"Pues la verdad me siento raro, pero sé que como están las cosas ay que apoyar a mi papa, pues no es el mejor momento para hacer tonterías, como es típico de mi"

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos… también yo me quede igual al oír eso.

"Creo que los panqueques nos hicieron ver ilusiones" – exagero Carla –

"Bueno, ya tampoco es para tanto, yo estoy bien, y ustedes también, nadie se enfermo y todo sigue igual" – aclaro Tiago –

"Mmm, ¿Qué opinas de esto papi?" – pregunto Bia –

"Pues… nada no crean que porque Tiago fue un diablillo estos meses es que será toda la vida ¿o sí?"

"Pues…" – exclamaron ambas guacamayas –

"Bueno pues yo opino que no, y si no me creen este es el día en que se comprueba de lo que digo" – presumió Blu – "Bueno Tiago, que tienes en mente"

"No… más bien tu papa, tú que tienes en mente, recuerda que solo soy tu hijo, entonces tu das las ordenes, pide lo que quieras y considéralo hecho" – dijo Tiago sorprendiendo a su padre y nuevamente a mi –

"Je, ok como digas, pero tienes razón" – Dijo Blu burlonamente – "Bueno pues limpiemos la cocina para poder decirles algo" – retornando a lo serio –

"Está bien" – exclamaron los 3 –

Los 4 comenzaron a limpiar dicho desastre de una forma coordinada y rápida, se puede ver como Bia y Carla daban limpieza a la cocina limpiando el polvo entre otros restos de viejas comidas. Blu y Tiago recogían las charolas e inmediatamente fueron a dejarlas a su lugar de origen, regresaron y ayudaron a las 2 hembras con los deberes de limpieza, rápidamente la pequeña familia había concluido de una manera rápida y eficaz, pues como todos sabemos es mejor trabajar en equipo que solo.

"Muy buen trabajo niños estoy orgulloso de ustedes sí que me sorprendieron" – dijo Blu muy feliz y presenciando la limpia cocina- "estoy seguro que su madre se los agradecerá"

"¿Nos?"

"Pues si… ustedes hicieron casi todo yo solo ayude poco"

"Pero tú fuiste el de la idea, si no hubiera sido por ti seguramente la cocina seguiría igual, en pocas palabras el crédito es para ti, y los 3 te queremos decir que te queremos mucho"

"Oh, niños muchas gracias, esto algo que no se me va olvidar tan fácil… y también los quiero mucho a los 3 son los mejores hijos del mundo" – dijo Blu con ojos brillosos en señal de lo feliz que estaba – "Vamos vengan, denle un abrazo a su padre" – termino y extendió sus alas –

Las 3 aves accedieron y con mucho gusto en darle un tierno, cariñoso y amigable abrazo, pasaron así unos minutos. Mientras tanto en sus mentes no pensaban mas en que estuvieran juntos como familia y pasarla bien como ahora mismo. Ese sentimiento a diario nos invade y más si eres un niño inocente. Terminaron el abrazo pero Blu aun tenía algo que decirles.

"Niños se acuerdan que tenía algo que decirles" - dijo Blu recordándolo –

"Oh si es cierto" – contesto Carla – "¿Qué es?"

"Pues… que tal si se los comento en otro lado y sirve que jugamos un rato" – propuso Blu –

Las 3 aves no tardaron nada en contestar la propuesta de Blu.

"¡Si QUE BUENA IDEA¡" – exclamaron los 3 –

"Ok entonces vengan conmigo vámonos un rato"

Los 4 guacamayos azules de spix salieron de su casa y tomaron el vuelo en rumbo a un acantilado de donde se podía observar todo Rio de janeiro preparado y listo con todos los colores de la fiesta mundialista pues fecha tan importante como esta es de celebrar y de decorar con la fiebre del futbol. En el camino Blu recolecto unas cuantas frutas para de paso también hacer un picnic, recolecto desde manzanas hasta mangos y los puso en una pequeña bolsa a este banquete se le incluyo unos refrescos que tenia guardados debido a los múltiples regaños de Perla, pues que mejor momento que usarlos ahora para que no se echen perder, Blu lo metió todo y retomaron el camino, después de unos pocos minutos llegaron a su destino. Blu tomo las cosas y las puso en el pasto acomodándolo todo para disfrutarlo muy bien.

"Ah, listo niños ya está todo preparado"

"Ok ahí vamos" – dijeron los 3 que salían de entre unos árboles –

"Oh esto se ve delicioso… oh incluso trajiste refrescos, esto es estupendo" – Dijo Tiago un poco hambriento al parecer los panqueques no lo llenaron del todo bien –

"Recuerden niños esto es solo un aperitivo, no coman mucho pues casi acaban de almorzar mas al rato comeremos algo más pesado pues estaremos un buen rato aquí"

"Claro papi" – exclamaron los 3 nuevamente –

"Ok ahora si les voy decir lo que iba a decirles hace rato"

"Ok y ¿Qué es?" – pregunto Carla muy interesada –

"Pues verán… es muy simple" – dijo Blu haciendo una pausa y pensándolo –"¿Qué le van a regalar su madre cuando venga?

Esto a los 3 pequeños los impacto mucho.

"¿!QUE¡? A poco ya es el día de las madres" – exclamo Tiago –

"Pff, bueno falta 2 días para eso por lo mismo les pregunto esto con tiempo por si no tiene algo pues lo planeen"

Todos se sentían muy apenados pues lo habían olvidado por completo.

"Uyy, pues no lo sabemos todavía sinceramente se nos olvido por completo" dijo Tiago –

"Je, niños no son los únicos yo tampoco sé que regalarle"

"Pues que malo, tenemos que regalarle algo muy especial a la mejor mama del mundo"

"Muy bien dicho Tiago, y dime se te ocurre algo"

"Pues… si unas cuantas ideas, je curiosamente algunas tal vez te interesen ¿o tal vez no?"

"¿Así? pues ya lo veré, bueno dime ¿Qué es?"

"Pues puede ser una flor, un diamante, un dibujo, una carta diciendo lo buena que es, etc.… eso es lo que yo opino creo lo que le gustara, conociendo a mama recibirá eso sin ningún problema pero si se puede regalarle algo mejor para demostrarle lo mucho que la queremos" – recomendó Tiago –

"Pues no están mal la ideas ¿eh? Muy bien Tiago dijiste 4 cosas, y somos 4, entonces cada quien escogerá algo de lo que dijo Tiago, bueno primero las damas ¿Qué quieren regalarle a su madre?" – dijo él mientras señalaba a las 2 hembras quienes se pusieron a pensar –

"_Obvio necesito regalarle algo a mi mami que no sea complicado de conseguir, pero al mismo tiempo que sea algo que le fascine demasiado o mínimo que le agrade, creo que le regalare una carta, ¡OH! Pero mi mami no sabe nada sobre la lengua humana será difícil que la entienda, oh si no yo se la leo, creo que en ese aspecto no ay ningún problema y le regalare otra cosa pero eso será un secretillo je je" – _ pensó Bia alegremente –

Mientras tanto en los pensamientos de Carla…

"_Es fácil, le regalare una flor a mama, le encantan las flores y más si combinan con sus plumas, lo más seguro es que se la ponga en la cabeza y no dudare en que se verá muy bien con la flor que me estoy imaginando, ya… ya decidí"_

"Y bien ¿las damas que han decidido?" –pregunto Blu –

"Pues yo decidí que le regalare una carta diciendo lo buena que es" – dijo Bia con una sonrisa –

"Muy bien excelente decisión, ¿y tu Carla?"

"Yo le regalare una flor… y ya se cual exactamente "

"Muy bien, Tiago ¿Qué les vas a regalar tu?"

"El dibujo, no fue muy difícil pensarlo, pues el diamante no sé de dónde allá, y quizás será muy difícil encontrarlo" – termino él con una carcajada –

"Oh si claro, muchas gracias por dejarme lo más difícil a mí que amables son, aja muchas gracias" – dijo Blu irónicamente –

"Tranquilo papa, no es de a fuerzas que le regales esa cosa, puedes regalarle… otra cosa, y conociéndote se te ocurrirá algo, tú no te preocupes" – dijo Tiago calmando a su padre –

"Je, no se crean niños estaba jugando, y si Tiago tienes razón"

"No pasa nada, mira porque mejor no disfrutamos el momento y bebemos estos ricos refrescos ¿Qué te parece?"

"Ok Tiago me parece buena idea, Bia ¿también quieres un refresco?"

"Si claro estoy sedienta" – respondió Bia –

"¿Y tu Carla?"

"Si por favor estoy igual de sedienta"

Entonces Blu saco de la bolsa 4 refrescos para que cada quien disfrute de uno y se los fue entregando en orden, primero sus hijas luego Tiago y al final el, pues para el ese es el orden ideal y justo, obviamente excluyendo a Perla, porque si no sería ella antes que él. A Blu le volvió es vacio en su alma pero esta vez no comento nada para no volver a lo mismo, solamente suspiro.

"Muchas gracias papi, estos refrescos se ven deliciosos" – dijo Bia nuevamente con cara muy tierna que invadía felicidad, esto contagio a Blu –

"Ah, de que hija ya saben que los quiero mucho" – contesto alegremente –

"Oye papa y por cierto donde tenias escondidos los refrescos" – pregunto curiosamente Tiago –

"Pues veras, ¿Te acuerdas de la caja que está debajo de mi cama?"

"Si"

"Pues ahí estaban"

"Je, con razón la tenias con llave"

"Exacto, por eso tu mama nunca los encontró"

"Oh muy bien ¿y mama nunca sospecho?"

"No, bueno sí, bueno no, oh está bien la verdad es que tu mama si sabe, y me dejo conservarlos, pero de qué sirve conservar refrescos que se van a echar a perder, prefiero beberlos con ustedes los mejores hijos del mundo"

"Oh pues muchas gracias papa"

"De que hijo, ahora tomemos esto ¿quieren?"

Blu lentamente empezó a destapar su refresco, poco a poco iba girando la tapa, pero… había algo con lo que no contaba y era que… estaban agitadas. Para la mala suerte de Blu se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, lo que provoco que la mayoría del líquido se la cayera encima, mojando sus plumas. Sus hijos no pudieron contener la risa, infantiles risas se escuchaban invadiendo el lugar, pero a Blu no le pareció muy gracioso.

"Je je je" – rio blu irónicamente – "Esto no me parece gracioso niños"

"Pero para nosotros si" – termino Carla y se volvió a reír –

A Blu se le ocurrió una idea drástica pero divertida para él. Tomo lo que quedaba de su refresco y aprovecho que sus hijos estaban distraídos riendo para mojarlos y vengarse.

"Ahhh" – exclamaron los 3 –

"Je, niños como se ven" – dijo Blu y se comenzó a reír –

"Esto no es gracioso papa" – exclamaron los 3 un poco molestos –

"Pero para mí ahora si"

"Aja, con que esas tenemos" – dijeron los 3 levantándose y preparándose para "atacar" a su padre –

Los 3 mojados agarraron sus refrescos y se prepararon para darle algo de su propia medicina a su padre. Los 3 se aventaron contra su padre y en el suelo empaparon aun más a su ya mojado padre quien podía quitárselos de encima.

"Esperen no por favor… ya me rindo se los juro" – se rindió Blu –

"Eso por burlarte de nosotros"

"Pero… si aun no he terminado" – dijo Blu quien cuidadosamente se lanzo contra sus 3 hijos – "Ahora viene el reinado de las cosquillas"

"No por favor cosquillas no" – suplicaban los 3 –

"No pidan piedad porque aquí vienen" – dijo Blu con una voz maléfica pero al mismo tiempo juguetón –

Blu comenzó hacerles cosquillas a sus hijos, quienes no paraban de reír. Pasaron un buen rato jugando así juegos padre hijo en donde se divertían mucho la diversión para ellos no tenia fin, incluso Blu por completo el porqué estaban aquí, pasaron todo el medio día y parte de la tarde tanto así que se veía el cielo naranja en señal de que una pocas hora anochecería. Blu se encontraba a cubierto en unos árboles quizás defendiéndose de sus hijos.

"Comandante Bia tenemos al enemigo al frente de nuestra posición será mejor que ataquemos" – dijo Tiago –

"Si soldado, ataquemos ya"

Entonces los 2 pequeños salieron a darle otra empapada a su padre, saltaron hacia donde estaba su padre pero se llevaron una sorpresa.

"!TE ATRAPE¡" – exclamaron ambos – "Pero que paso ¿A dónde fue?"

Su padre ya no estaba lo que no sabían es que estaba justo encima de ellos listo para emboscarlos.

"Aquí estoy"

Blu descendió hacia donde estaban los 2 indefensos jóvenes y los atrapo y tiernamente les dio otra sesión de cosquillas.

"No por favor otra vez no" – nuevamente suplicaban para detener las cosquillas –

"No esta vez no me detendré sufrirán la ira de las cosquillas"

"No, no mas por favor… está bien nos rendiremos por favor para ya" – dijeron los 2 entre infantiles risas –

"Está bien, los liberare… y como se rindieron yo gano la guerra" – Blu termino y comenzó a celebrar –

"Si está bien… tu ganas" – dijo Bia –

Pero Blu olvido a alguien más, y estaba lista para "atacarlo".

"¡TE ATRAPE!" – exclamo Carla –

"Pero que…" – dijo Blu pero fue empapado de refresco en la cara –

"Vamos todos ataquemos a papa"

"SI" – exclamaron Tiago y Bia –

Ahora la cosa se dio vuelta, los jóvenes tenían atrapado al macho padre quien recibiría su castigo. Los jóvenes se encimaron sobre él y lo mojaron de nueva cuenta, además de un intento de hacerle cosquillas, pero nada resultaba su padre no tenia cosquillas.

"Je, lamento decirles esto pero… yo no tengo cosquillas (pequeña carcajada)"

Entonces Tiago se le ocurrió algo.

"A papa le da cosquillas en el cuello" – Tiago le susurro a Bia –

"Pues vamos… torturemos a papa" – susurro Bia –

Entonces los 3 jóvenes se prepararon para la "venganza", poniéndose en posición para torturar a su padre.

"Eh, niños ¿Por qué me miran con esas caras?"

"Oh ya verás" – dijo Carla –

"No eso no, por favor no, el cuello no ese es mi punto débil"

Los niños no hicieron caso y le hicieron cosquillas a su padre en el cuello a lo cual eso les dio mucha satisfacción.

"Ah, por favor eso no" – dijo Blu entre risas –

"No, ahora nosotros no nos detendremos" – dijo Carla haciéndole aun mas cosquillas a su padre –

Los niños paraban seguían dándole su merecido a su padre de una forma muy tierna y cariñosa nada violenta que es así como debería ser. Después de un rato su padre no pudo resistir mas y ahora él era el que había sido derrotado, se había rendido esto sus hijos lo celebraron y comenzaron a hacer un baile de victoria mientras decían que habían ganado. Pero la diversión hasta ahí quedo pues se percato de que era tarde y de que había que irse a casa. Los 3 guacamayos accedieron pero primero había que recoger los restos del picnic, nuevamente se podía observar el trabajo en equipo entre esta familia y cuando menos se lo esperaron ya habían concluido el trabajo.

Ellos se quejaron que estaban sedientos, a lo que Blu no se preocupo pues traía otros 4 refrescos de emergencia, pues el sabia que con 4 no era suficiente.

Ellos los recibieron con mucho gusto, pues sus anteriores refrescos… pues… ok vamos ni siquiera les dieron un sorbo fueron únicamente utilizados en sus juegos del día, aunque aún no se cómo comieron la frutas sin tomar nada. Los 3 pequeños bebieron rápidamente sus refrescos pues su sed era insaciable y cualquier líquido era bienvenido.

Cuando terminaron partieron de nueva cuenta a casa pero en el camino Blu se dio cuenta de lo sucios que estaban.

"Oigan niños que tal si nos damos un baño, no creo que quieran dormir así"

"Mmm, no, no queremos, bueno por lo menos yo no quiero porque mis plumitas están muy pegajosas por culpa del refresco" – dijo Bia observando lo sucia que estaba –

"Nosotros tampoco" – exclamo el resto –

"Muy bien, démonos un baño en la laguna que está cerca de nuestra casa, así podremos remojar nuestras plumas" – propuso Blu –

"Si, nos parece buena idea" – exclamaron los 3 con una sonrisa –

Y así fue se dirigieron a lago que estaba cerca de su casa para darse una ducha, en camino fueron platicando, y saludando a los vecinos que se encontraban en el camino. Después de unos pocos minutos llegaron a su destino, descendieron cerca de la orilla y dejaron sus cosas en las raíces de un árbol, y sin pensarlo 2 veces se metieron a la refrescante agua del encantador lago, el agua era perfecta, ni muy fría ni muy caliente, esto daba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

"Oh vaya, el agua esta sensacional" – dijo Tiago disfrutando el momento –

"Yo opino lo mismo" – dijo Bia –

"Yo también" – dijo Carla –

"Ah, esto es genial niños, con esto nuestras plumas estarán muy limpias y relucientes" – aporto Blu –

Todo era genial entre los 4… pero… había un invitado con el que no contaban, alguien que les iba a dar un gran susto. Este invitado yacía en el fondo del lago que al igual que los 4 guacamayos disfrutaba del agua, pero este se percato de su presencia, después de analizarlo por un momento se dio cuenta de que eran 4 guacamayos, empezó a moverse lentamente por entre las rocas del fondo y empezó a subir a la superficie, cada vez mas y mas se acercaba a los 4 guacamayos y cuando estaba al alcance de los 4… sucedió.

"(Agua disparada) Ahhhhhhhhh" – gritaron los 4 del susto –

"(Risas) Oh vaya debieron ver sus caras" – dijo entre risas el invitado desconocido –

"¡OYE PERO QUE TE PASA RANDIK!" – exclamo bastante molesto Blu –

"Ups, los siento amigos no volverá a pasar" – dijo el sintiéndose regañado –

Randik era una serpiente amigable muy amigo de Blu, ellos se hicieron amigos cuando Blu ayudo a Randik en situaciones de crisis, desde entonces se ayudan del uno al otro, tanto es así que meses después de que Blu ayudara a Randik este le regreso el favor salvando nada más y nada menos que a Perla, esto hizo que ellos 2 tuvieran una gran amistad.

El era una serpiente vegetariana se alimentaba de cualquier cosa que encontrase, desde frutas, hierba y hojas de arboles. El tenía unas escamas de color café claro fuerte y alguno que otro rasgo de color café oscuro, sus ojos eran de color verde más claro. Sus colmillos eran largos y puntiagudos pero los usaba normalmente para arrancar cosas como madera u otros objetos.

"Está bien te perdono nada mas no lo vuelvas hacer, porque mira como quedaron mis hijos" – dijo Blu mientras presenciaba lo pálido que habían quedado sus hijos –

"Em, no sé qué decir" – dijo Randik bastante apenado –

Randik ayudo a Blu a que sus hijos dejaran de estar asustados, después de arreglar el inconveniente los 3 niños saludaron a la amigable serpiente.

"Hola señor serpiente" – dijo Carla infantilmente –

"Carla esta serpiente se llama Randik" – corrigió Blu –

"Ups, lo siento señor"

"je, no se preocupen pequeños señor serpiente también me agrada" – dijo Randik con una sonrisa –

"Buenas tardes señor serpiente" – dijo Bia tiernamente –

"Buenas tardes pequeña cosita de dulzura" – contesto de igual manera Randik –

"Buenas tardes señor" – dijo Tiago estirando el ala para saludarlo "formalmente" –

"Buenas tardes campeón" – estiro la cola y saludo a Tiago – "Vaya Blu, tus hijos son todos unos jóvenes, son muy buenos niños"

"Muchas gracias señor" – exclamaron los 3 bastante agradecidos –

"Pues gracias Randik, así son mis hijos"

"Pues que bueno, y ¿Cómo te va amigo?"

"Bien, muchas gracias"

"Ok, y dime ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"Pues nada, simplemente vinimos a darnos una ducha, pues estamos sucios de las plumas y vinimos a limpiárnoslas"

"Pues vinieron a lugar indicado porque el agua aquí es, ah fantástica es mi lago favorito"

"Ni que mas decir, es simplemente excelente"

"señor serpiente ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?" – dijo Carla –

"Si ¿Qué pasa pequeña?"

"¿Usted que le regalaría a su esposa en el día de las madres?"

"¡BIA!" – Grito Blu, al parecer no le gusto que preguntaran eso –

"¿Qué dije?" – exclamo Carla –

"No Blu no pasa nada"- Dijo Randik calmando a Blu – "pues si yo tuviera una esposa, le regalaría algo que fuera especial, no necesariamente algo lujoso o muy difícil de encontrar, algo que con que yo considere especial es más que suficiente, hasta donde yo sé una pareja debe tener un amor muy tierno y estable, el amor entre los 2 es el mejor regalo que se puedan regalar en cada fecha festiva, eso es muy lindo.

A Blu en el alma sabía que Randik tenía razón, pero al mismo tiempo quería demostrar lo mucho que quería a Perla con obsequio bastante especial.

Esto ponía en jaque a Blu, no sabía que regalarle a Perla, quizás para su suerte aun tenía 1 día y medio para saber la verdad.

"Muchas gracias Randik, lo tomare en cuenta"

"No de que amigo, espero haberlos ayudado, digo pues de seguro es porque va hacer el día de las madres y de seguro no sabes que regalarle a Perlita ¿verdad?"

"Ah, pero que bien me conoces, si efectivamente es eso"

"Je, creo que le atine… pero ya enserio amigo se que tu puedes, tu y Perla son una gran pareja se que encontraras algo que le sea de su agrado"

"Gracias Randik, eres un gran amigo, gracias por todo"

"De que amigo, para eso estamos"

Blu y sus hijos siguieron por un rato platicando con la simpática serpiente, y de buena manera conversaban tranquilamente mientras seguían refrescándose y bañándose en el lago, pero la noche se aproximo radicalmente, ya solo quedaban como 20 min de sol.

"Oh vaya, niños será mejor que ya nos vayamos a casa, ya está por anochecer" – dijo Blu quien se percato de lo tarde que era –

"Si papi como digas" – dijeron los 3 guacamayos hijos –

"Bueno Randik, nos vemos después amigo" – dijo Blu mientras le daba un abrazo a la serpiente –

"Muchas gracias amigo e igualmente espero verte pronto, cuídate"

"Igualmente… niños despídanse"

"Adiós señor serpiente" – se despidieron los 3 pequeños dulcemente de la noble serpiente –

"Adiós pequeños angelitos que les vaya muy bien"

Los 4 se despidieron de la serpiente, tomaron sus cosas de las raíces del árbol y partieron de nueva cuenta hacia su casa pues la noche ya estaba encima. Mientras la serpiente observaba como sus amigos se alejaban, y se preparaba para ir a buscar un lugar a donde pasar la noche en medio de la selva.

Después de unos minutos los 4 llegaron a su casa, descendieron en la base de afuera de su casa. Entraron a la casa y los primero que se oyó fue…

"Papi ya queremos dormirnos" – dijo Bia entre bostezos –

"¿Eh?, ¿En serio?"

"Si tenemos mucho sueño" – complemento Tiago –

"Pues… claro… duérmanse ya"

"Muchas gracias papi" – dijo Bia y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre –

"De nada hija, que duerman bien"

"Buenas noches papi" – dijo el resto y le dio un abrazo a su padre, finalmente se fueron a la cama –

"Bah, que extraño se nota que se cansaron mucho, ellos nunca se duermen tan temprano" – dijo Blu –

Pero no tardo mucho para que a Blu también la diera sueño.

"(Bostezo) Oh vaya creo que también tengo mucho sueño, bah que mas puedo hacer será mejor que también me vaya a la cama (bostezo)"

Y así fue, Blu se iba directo a la cama, pero antes quería hacer una última parada, y era darles un beso de buenas noches a sus hijos. Se acerco sigilosamente y se asomo por la puerta y se percato de que cayeron profundamente dormidos.

"Vaya, no pasaron ni 10 minutos y ya se durmieron"

Pero para cuando Blu se acerco lo suficiente, se dio cuenta de no estaban dormidos sino mas bien estaban fingiendo, algo que a Blu no lo impresiono mucho.

"Creíste que nos íbamos a dormir sin un cuento ¿verdad?"

"Pues… la verdad no ya se me estaba haciendo muy raro (Bostezo)" – dijo Blu con una sonrisa –

"Eh, ¿nos podrías leer un cuento?" – dijo Bia –

"Con mucho gusto hija" – entonces Blu fue a buscar un libro que leerles a sus hijos –

Blu selecciono un libro nuevo para leerles a sus hijos, busco por un rato y cuando lo selecciono volvió para leérselos a sus hijos.

Blu leía alegremente la historia a sus hijos. Mientras ellos lo miraban con caras tiernas apreciando el gran padre que tenían, pues la verdad estos niños tuvieron suerte de tener a Blu como padre, porque Blu es… bueno ya mas no se puede decir del que no se haya dicho ya, el es gentil, protector, humilde, amable, fuerte, y maduro, ha madurado bastante pero eso no nos quita al Blu original que conocemos.

Blu estaba por finalizar su cuento, cuando se percato que sus hijos se habían dormido ya, pero él quiso proseguir con la historia.

…

10 minutos después…

…

"FIN" – concluyo Blu –

A Blu solo le quedaba hacer una cosa.

"Buenas noches Tiago" – dijo y le dio un beso en la frente –

"Buenas noches Carla" – dijo y le dio un beso en la frente –

"Buenas noches Bia" – dijo y le dio un beso en la frente –

"Ah, daré una última mirada a la cuidad de Rio y la hermosa noche" – dijo Blu y salió de la casa –

**HIGH CHARITY (GRAN CARIDAD).**

Blu observaba lo hermoso que era Rio de noche más acompañado de una brisa no fría sino más bien estaba con la temperatura actual lo que hacía que tocara el alma, se sentía paz la luna le daba un brillo excepcional a la selva y las partes no iluminadas de la metrópolis de Rio.

Blu se quedo ahí como 20 minutos, después asintió la cabeza e ingreso nuevamente a la casa y se metió a su cama toco su nido y se durmió, finalizando así un gran… día.

**Esta historia continuara…**

…**.**

**Perdón por no subir nada durante casi un mes pero no he tenido tiempo, pues me van a operar y tengo que hacer muchos tramites, también estoy estudiando para los exámenes finales de la preparatoria, los deberes de mi casa han llegado masivamente y también recapacite un poco, estuve cerca de retirarme de fanfiction… pero a final de cuentas decidí quedarme pero con un cambio que ustedes en un futuro se darán cuenta.**

**Otro punto, sé que es parte del día de las madres pero aquí en México el día de las madres fue hace 21 días (día que lo estoy publicando) o sea que fue el 10 de mayo así que perdón por el atraso.**

**Bueno espero que les guste la nueva generación de mis fics.**

**Adiós y muchos saludos =).**

**Bueno yo soy MJOlnir y muy buenas noches.**

**NEVER FORGET.**


End file.
